


Seven Days

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Eruriren - Freeform, Eruriren Week, Friendship, M/M, Model Eren, Multi, Old Friends, Painter Erwin, Pornstars, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, vampire Levi, werewolf Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven little individual pieces of text written each day for Eruriren week (on tumblr)!<br/>Day 1: Straight to Video - Erwin is looking for someone to shoot a porn movie with him and Levi.<br/>Day 2: This is War - Erwin is a painter and his new model causes a small crisis between him and Levi.<br/>Day 3: Little Lion Man - Eren can't choose between Levi and Erwin.<br/>Day 4: Bruises and Bitemarks - Simply and purely some porn without plot.<br/>Day 5: Howl - Eren is a werewolf and he gets caught by some vampire hunters.<br/>Day 6: A New Hope - There is no grave to visit but there is a place that Eren goes to once a year.<br/>Day 7: Pagan, Angel and a Borrowed Car - Levi and Erwin hit something with a car which turns out to be the best thing ever that happened to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Straight To Video

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, I'll be writing 7 stories that have different themes each day. Also they are indeed going to be short ones, cos otherwise I'd spent forever writing something and I'd get nowhere :D:D:D  
> The rating above is general as I plan to write maybe one explicit piece and the others are different. I only have rough ideas so far so I don't want to give any info until I'm actually posting!  
> I'll be adding tags as I go and warnings might change so check those out just in case each day if I forgot to mention!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is looking for someone to shoot a porn movie with him and Levi.

 

“Look what I found,” Erwin said, pointing at the screen of his laptop.

 

Levi peered over his shoulder to see what he meant.

 

“He would be perfect for you,” Erwin sounded pleased with himself. On the screen played a video of a young man in some amateur porn film that Erwin had been going through to find someone to be their partner in the one they were filming next month. Levi was really picky about his partners and Erwin forgave him that. How could he not when he had been working with Levi for the past five years and so far Levi had not agreed to work with anyone but Erwin.

 

When they had first met they had hit it off immediately. It had seemed impossible for people like them to fall in love while filming but Erwin's heart had been captured by the smaller man and he had not been able to stop thinking about him. Erwin had asked for Levi's number and after meeting the second time he knew that he had to get him for himself.

 

A lot had happened after that and now Erwin owned his own production company that excelled at making porn films. Their next film would feature Erwin himself, Levi and a third man that Erwin had just found if Levi agreed.

 

“I want to meet him,” Levi simply said but his words were enough to make Erwin smile a little.

 

The next day Erwin called this young man, Eren, and proposed the job to him to see if he was interested at all. They made plans to meet to have a more in depth discussion. Of course the real reason was to let Levi have a look at Eren.

 

Erwin did not care that much about the third guy who would be in their movie and he'd be fine with whoever Levi approved of. Getting Levi to agree to this had been a massive break through in itself and so Erwin did not have the luxury of denying whoever Levi was ready to work with. Erwin was in it for the money and this movie could potentially be a big moneymaker. There would be no other like it because of Levi. That was the deal after all.

 

Eren turned out to be just as energetic as he had been on the video they had seen. Erwin kept giving Levi subtle side glances as they talked business with Eren. Nothing on Levi's face gave away if he'd be willing to film the movie with Eren.

 

Levi excused himself to have a smoke and Erwin soon followed him, telling Eren to give their proposal some thought as he wanted to hear his answer before their meeting ended.

 

Levi was silent for a minute, smoking a cigarette outside on a balcony of the hotel room they had rented. Matters such as these were not to be discussed in public. Levi broke the silence by asking, “Can we give him a try before we decide to shoot this film of yours?”

 

Erwin smiled, placing a hand on Levi's shoulder. “Of course but you'll be the one asking him.”

 

“Bastard,” Levi grumbled, taking a drag from the cigarette. Levi was silent until he was almost finished smoking. “I want to see how he takes direction because if he turns out to be a complete moron...” Levi let the threat hang in the air around them.

 

Erwin gave his shoulder a light squeeze. “I understand. It's your decision after all.”

 

Once Levi was finished, they returned inside and Erwin was pleased to see that Eren was not as intimidated by Levi as many other young men were. At first Eren had looked wary but as soon as Levi had talked to him the young man had relaxed.

 

To Erwin's enjoyment it seemed that Levi was fine by himself as he told Eren what he wanted from him and Eren just shrugged, agreeing to Levi's proposal. Erwin thought he would get to just watch but when Levi and Eren were almost undressed, Levi turned to look at him. “You are not going to sit this one through, Erwin.”

 

Erwin came to notice that Eren filled the role they had in mind for him better than expected and Erwin was also happy to see Levi genuinely enjoying himself with the young man.

 

As it turned out, Eren became part of their little duo, turning it into trio, for years to come.

 

The movie on the other hand was a one time deal and a huge hit but even then Erwin was more than pleased to shoot films of his two favourite men together. Still, he did prefer the real life versions in his bed with him without any cameras to film them.

 


	2. Day 2: This is war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is a painter and his new model causes a small crisis between him and Levi.

Levi walked through the front door. He narrowed his eyes as he came to full stop.

 

Something was not right.

 

After a moment of trying to figure out what it was that gave him that feeling, he took of his coat and boots. Then he saw it, there was an additional pair next to Erwin's. They had a guest but who?

 

Not staying to contemplate that any further, Levi marched to the living room where he saw Erwin painting a picture of a young man and that said man was posing for him. Naked.

 

"What is going on here?" Levi had to ask. It was not every day that he saw a scene like this.  
  


“Ah, Levi, welcome home,” Erwin said with a smile but did not spare his partner a glance, focusing on his painting and the young man in front of him.

 

Levi looked between the two other occupants and nothing seemed out of ordinary, other than this was the first time Levi had seen Erwin use naked models. “Where did you find that guy?” Levi asked rudely as if the 'guy' was not in the room at all.

 

“I'm working on your birthday present,” Erwin said, not answering the question at all.

 

“Why do you think I'd want a picture of some random nude guy?”

 

“Why not?”

 

Levi blinked. This made no sense. He narrowed his eyes once again. There had to be something fishy going on here but what? He swore to find that out.

 

He made no comment about the incident but during the following week he saw Erwin talking with this new model of his in a way too friendly manner. Levi could swear the blond man was flirting with the boy.

 

“Who is he?” Levi asked one evening when Erwin came to bed. Levi had been reading a book and now only pretending to read it as he waited for Erwin's answer.

 

“Are you jealous?”

 

“Fuck no,” Levi answered annoyed. Erwin had hit the nail on the head with that question. Levi did not need to look at him to know that Erwin was smiling smugly at him. “Swipe that smile off your face,” he said, turning a page.

 

“Ok I admit,” Erwin said and Levi could not resist the urge to look at him. “He is cute.”

 

Levi's forehead crunched in confusion. “What?”

 

“Surely you've noticed.” Erwin was laying on his side, leaning on his arm.

 

Levi gave it some thought. Yes, maybe the model was cute but he failed to see the point. “Why would it matter if he's cute or not?”

 

“Because he likes you.”

 

Saying that Levi was confused or surprised was an underestimation. “Why on earth would he _like_ me?” He lowered the book, closing it. “He's your model. I hardly talk to him.”

 

“He keeps eyeing you, you know.”

 

“Pfft,” Levi rolled his eyes and reopened his book. “Bunch of crap.” Levi could swear it had been Erwin that the young man had been checking out. He pretended to go back to reading.

 

Erwin laughed softly, patting Levi's thigh. “He's not that bad. Give him a chance.”

 

“A chance in what exactly?” Levi closed the book in a huff.

 

“Proving that he is a nice guy.”

 

“Oh I don't doubt that. Only his intentions are what I want to know.”

 

Erwin chuckled at him.

 

“You are hiding something from me, aren't you?”

 

“You are just being paranoid,” Erwin said and relaxed on his back, pulling the covers up to his chin. It signaled the end of this discussion.

 

It was the next day when Levi came upon a scene that had him freeze on his tracks. Someone might have called it a casual conversation that he watched happening between Erwin and Eren, as he had come to know the young man as. Eren kept touching Erwin lightly but what irked Levi was how those touches lingered a little bit too long, a hand on Erwin's arm and such. It might have seemed that is was nothing serious but then Eren saw him looking and winked at him.

 

Levi was furious. He stalked the moment when Erwin would be out of the way and used it to his advantage to corner Eren.

 

The young man yelped when Levi practically bounced on him. Levi twisted Eren's arm behind his back, sitting on top of him. “You little bitch. You should know that you don't touch something that is not yours,” Levi hissed at him.

 

“Wha-what? I have no idea what you are talking about.”

 

“I think you do,” Levi's voice was stern. This little runt was not getting away with this anymore. “I've seen the way you try to worm your little ass between our relationship.” Levi tightened his hold on Eren's arm and he was sure it hurt. “I'm going to teach you what happens when you try to do that.”

 

“Wait, wait!” Eren exclaimed hastily, banging the floor with his free hand. “I'm sorry, Levi!”

 

“Too late to be sorry, you little punk!” Levi maneuvered to Eren's side and pushed his knee against Eren's spine to keep his still.

 

“What are you doing? Let me go,” Eren cried out.

 

Levi raised his hand and was just about to spank that young piece of ass when he heard Erwin ask, “What is going on here?”

 

Levi glanced at Erwin standing a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest. “Giving him a lesson he sorely needs.”

 

“Is that so?” Erwin did nothing to stop him, sitting down on the chair he used as he painted.

 

“Erwin!” Eren sounded shocked to see the blond man was not helping him to get away from Levi.

 

“Eren, why don't you tell Levi why you have been trying to make him jealous?” Erwin asked with a calm voice, not minding to see the scene unfold in front of him.

 

“I haven't tried to do anything!”

 

“Lies,” Levi said and slapped Eren's ass hard.

 

“Ouuu, what the fuck!” Eren cursed, trying to wiggle free. “Hey!” Eren protested when Levi smacked his ass more than once. “I'm sorry!”

 

“Are you?”

 

“No,” Eren said and that earned him another smack on the butt. “Okay okay I am! I don't know what you are so pissed off about?”

 

“You and your pretty eyes. Don't think I didn't see you trying to seduce him.” Levi was not believing for one second that Eren had not tried something.

 

“Hey! I did no such thing!”

 

“Then tell me what was it that you did, huh?” Levi asked, twisting Eren's arm again and the young man yelped.

 

“Levi,” Erwin said from the side lines. “Let him go.”

 

“Are you in on this? Have you two been fooling around behind my back?” Levi asked furious if that turned out to be the truth.

 

“No,” Erwin answered coolly. “Eren,” he looked at the distressed young man on the floor. “Tell Levi what we were discussing.”

 

“I don't think it is wise to tell him if this is how he reacts,” Eren reasoned, nudging his head backwards.

 

“Spit it out,” Levi hissed into Eren's ear.

 

“Okay okay, calm down.” Eren licked his lips and tried to speak calmly without showing the signs of discomfort that the hold that Levi had of his arm caused. “I expressed my interest in you but now I am thinking that was a stupid idea.”

 

“What?” Levi asked, turning to look at Erwin once again. Had it been true what Erwin had told him?

 

“You heard him,” Erwin said pointedly. “Eren has been acting like a teenager with their first crush and I confronted him about it. I see no harm in little bit of infatuation so I told him that it would be okay for him to tell you about his feelings.”

 

“What?” Levi asked incredulously. “What feelings?”

 

“You are so god damn hot,” Eren whimpered.

 

“Shut up.” Levi stumped his knee against his back but did let go of his arm. “I don't understand why were you feeling Erwin up if you are not interested in him?”

 

“I wanted you to come and talk to me. It was a pretense to get the chance but I see I underestimated your reaction.” Eren groaned as his arm was finally free and the blood flowed normally again.

 

Levi got up and walked to Erwin, standing by his side. “I'm still confused as to what you two have been talking about but I'm with Erwin and nothing will change that.”

 

“Levi,” Erwin said in a calming manner. “Eren really likes you.”

 

“Why are you trying to set me up with him?” Levi asked his boyfriend whose actions he could not comprehend.

 

Erwin gave him a pointed look, nodding towards Eren who was now sitting up, rubbing his arm. “Can you blame me?”

 

Levi furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced at Eren. The young man indeed was good looking and Levi had to admit he might have overreacted a bit with his accusations.

 

“Give me a chance, Levi!” Eren cried out, bowing his upper body, begging for a chance.

 

Levi looked at him in silence for so long that Eren raised his head slightly. His puppy eyes were hard to say no to. Levi looked away at Erwin. “And you are fine with this?”

 

“Of course the more the merrier.” Erwin smiled reassuringly, rubbing circles on Levi's lower back.

 

Levi looked back at the young man and sighed. “Alright but don't get your hopes up. We'll see how it goes from here,” Levi said and Eren jumped up.

 

“You won't regret this!” Eren said enthusiastically, quickly making his way to Levi and pecking his cheek.

 

“We'll see about that,” Levi said.

 

Six months later Eren moved in with them.

 

Levi came to realize that he had made the best decision of his life that day.  


	3. Day 3: Little Lion Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren can't choose between Levi and Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined this happening in canon world.

Eren took a deep breath. He did not know exactly how to fix this little problem he had. No, it was not a little one, it was a massive problem. It was a problem consisting of two men.

 

He had never thought that he'd be in a situation like this. Eren had talked to Armin, asking his advice as in what he should do. Armin had very cautiously told him to pick one of them but if he did not want to hurt them then maybe it was a good plan to not be with either.

 

How could he do that when he had feelings for both? Would he be able to just stay friends with them? Eren saw it being extremely cruel of him to reject them both and still end up with one of them just because he could not control his own heart. What if he ended up cheating on his chosen partner in the end?

 

All these horrible scenarios, that he could not think he wanted to face, circled in his mind. He had asked both of the men to meet him. He would tell them of this dilemma, reveal to them that they were not alone with their affections toward him.

 

For quite a while Eren had been confronted by these two individuals, one less straight forward than the other but their intentions were clear. A few kisses had been shared and Eren had experienced the flutter in the pit of his stomach with them both. How could he choose when there was no real difference how he felt for either of them?

 

Eren purposely arrived a bit late so that he did not have to explain to either of them that they were waiting for someone else to arrive. The two men looked slightly confused as why they both were waiting for him when Eren stepped into the room.

 

“I need to talk to you guys about something,” he said as he closed the door. He did not want to beat around the bush and make this any harder than it was.

 

“So you said earlier. I'm interested to find out what this is about when you needed to call us here,” Erwin said, giving a glance to Levi who sat on a desk a few feet away from him.

 

“I'd like to know that as well so get on with it,” Levi snapped, seemingly on edge as to why Erwin had been invited to this private meeting as well.

 

“I like you both,” Eren blurted out.

 

“Tch, I should have known.”

 

“Now now, Levi. No need to get angry,” Erwin said calmly. “At least Eren is being honest with us.”

 

“I honestly do not wish to hurt either of you and I cannot see a way to solve this without a fight if I end up choosing either of you,” Eren tried to reason, holding his hands up and hoping he did not come across as arrogant.

 

Levi did not look so happy about the situation. He had always been very clear about how he felt about Eren and the young man appreciated it. Erwin on the other hand had a calculating look on his face and he was much more subtle with his affections, never making them known in public. The men were opposites of each other and that was one of the reasons why Eren could not choose. They completed each other so well.

 

“If I could choose, I'd take you both.”

 

Erwin smiled and Levi's head turned sharply towards Eren.

 

“What do you say, Levi?” Erwin asked, causing the shorter male to look at him. “The fact is that we both desire Eren so why won't we indulge him on his request?”

 

Levi just stared at Erwin so the blond man continued, “I know you want to make Eren happy, no?”

 

The short man sighed. “If it is the only choice then fine by me.”

 

“See, even Levi can be reasonable,” Erwin said.

 

“Shut up, giant hay stack.”

 

Eren smiled as he watched the two men interact.

 

“I'll have him first,” Levi snapped.

 

“That is impossible,” Erwin argued.

 

“I saw him first,” Levi countered.

 

Erwin chuckled. “At least let me watch?”

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Damn pervert.”

 

Eren could not take them seriously as they continued to bicker about their rights to his body. Maybe he should have been concerned about that a bit more but he could not help but say, “Why not both of you at the same time?”

 

Both of the men turned to look at him with a gleam in their eyes that made Eren gulp. He had a sudden urge to flee but Levi was faster than that and dragged him further into the room with a scary, sweet smile.

 

What had Eren gotten himself into? 


	4. Day 4: Bruises and Bitemarks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply and purely some porn without plot.

Large hands gripped hold of Levi's waist. Kisses were pressed at the same time on his jaw and his right shoulder blade. He did not struggle against the firm hands on his waist pulling him into Erwin's lap. He did not mind the slight pain it had caused, not when a set of teeth latched themselves on his shoulder.

 

“Eren,” he whispered as the young man bit down. Levi was sandwiched between his two lovers. Erwin usually being more gentle out of the two of them. Eren on the other hand had a wild streak, especially when things got too hot for him to handle. In other words, Eren lost his head completely when lust took over.

 

Levi didn't mind that either.

 

To be honest, if he did then he would not be in this situation to begin with. He would not be caressed by hands and lips on either side of his body. There would be visible marks tomorrow on his body. He'd be careful not to show those marks to anyone else. Not that he cared what they thought but it was none of their business and the last thing he needed was someone like Hanji pestering him about his private life more than she already did.

 

The thoughts of Hanji were quickly driven away from his mind as Eren's hand came into contact with his cock, teasing him with slow touches. Levi leaned forward, his own hands were planted on Erwin's shoulders. His grip must have been not too gentle either because Eren was inserting lubed fingers into his ass. To disguise his moan he locked lips with Erwin.

 

Levi didn't know what the two had planned for him. His lovers had conspired with each other, outright kidnapping him away from his paperwork to have their way with him. The small level of uncertainty thrilled him. No one could complain that he was not doing his job when he was fooling around with their commander in the first place. Erwin obviously did not mind him skipping some work.

 

Eren knew exactly where to curl his fingers and how to touch him. Erwin's hands on his hips prevented him from moving as much as he would have liked. The dance of his and Erwin's tongue against each other was disrupted by Eren grabbing a hold his hair and yanking his head back. Levi grunted at the discomfort but did nothing to stop it as the fingers left his stretched hole. They were soon replaced by Eren's slick cock.

 

Eren fucked him like a dog over Erwin who seemed to enjoy the view of his lovers in the throes of passion.

 

Eren teeth did a number on his neck as he thrust hard into Levi. One of Erwin's hands wrapped around Levi's cock. Levi simply held on as he let the two men do whatever they wanted to him. His eyes rolled towards the back of his head as he found his completion after several minutes of listening to Eren's grunts and Erwin's hand working it's magic on his cock. But that did not stop Eren until the young man was satisfied as well.

 

Eren let go of his hair and said, “He's all yours.” Levi slumped forward against Erwin to catch his breath. Erwin pecked his forehead. Levi took pride in his stamina but there was nothing he could do about the sleepy feeling after sex. If he understood correctly what Eren said, his part was not over yet. “What do you want me to do?” Levi asked Erwin gruffly.

 

Erwin chuckled at him. “You could start with that pretty pink tongue of yours.”

 

“Really?” Levi commented with sarcasm. He cursed as he his bad attitude showed itself when it was not needed. Levi started to move away from Erwin but the blond man stopped him with fingers under his chin.

 

“No,” Erwin said. “Here.” His mouth claimed Levi's in a passionate kiss. One hand keeping Levi's head still while the other reached for his ass.

 

“You gotta be kidding me,” Levi breathed out as he got the drift of where this was going.

 

“Humor me, Levi,” Erwin said with a tone that was not exactly as asking as it should have been.

 

“I'm tired as fuck,” Levi crumbled but sat up anyway and with Erwin's guidance took the blond man's cock inside. “Shit,” he cursed because Erwin was slightly bigger than Eren. He needed a short moment to adjust to it.

 

Eren was lying next to them and grinning at his discomfort.

 

“Stop looking like a fool, brat,” Levi snapped at him but it made the young man smile grow. “I hate you both.”

 

“We love you too,” Eren quickly replied back at him, his grin never faltering.

 

“Shut up,” Levi whispered as he got on with the task given to him, moving his hips slowly up and down, finding the right angles and pace. Even if this was mainly about bringing pleasure to Erwin, it didn't mean he could not enjoy this himself too. He'd be sure to tease him a bit at least.

 

While Eren was easy to read, Erwin was not. But years of being intimate with the man had made Levi able to read the man and the small signs and thus Levi knew when he was being successful in his teasing.

 

His assumptions were confirmed when Erwin let his name slip past his lips, “Levi.”

 

Levi's riding on Erwin's cock was disturbed by Eren who suddenly slapped his ass.

 

“Oi!” Levi shouted out of breath.

 

“Pick up the pace,” Eren commanded.

 

Levi had no chance to tell Eren to stuff his commands where the sun did not shine when Erwin told him the same thing with a different choice of words, “Do as Eren says.”

 

“I don't know why I put up with you two,” Levi said under his breath but did as asked. He linked hands with Erwin, intertwining their fingers.

 

“It's Erwin's birthday,” Eren pointed out.

 

“That explains it,” Levi replied. With a roll of his hips he said seductively, “Happy birthday, Danchou.”  


	5. Day 5: Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a werewolf and he gets caught by some vampire hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit late.. for me at least. It is nearing 4 am as I post this hehehee..

 

 

Eren didn't know how he always ended in these kind of situations. Trouble followed him everywhere. He knew this day would come when someone mistook him for dangerous beast and captured him. At the moment Eren was chained to a wall in some dark dungeon god knows where.

 

There was one bored looking guy looking at him through the bars. “Are you going to tell me your name, mutt?”

 

Eren glared at the man who was inspecting his nails as if they were much more interesting than Eren.

 

When he did not answer the man's gaze snapped back to his face. Eren looked away from the sharp eyes. There was something off about the guy. He did not seem to be the regular vampire hunter you met every day, not that Eren met one every day but anyway.

 

Eren heard the door to his cell creak and out of nowhere a boot slammed on the wall next to his head. He flinched out of surprise alone.

 

“Do not ignore me, you piece of shit,” the man growled and Eren started to question which one of them was the werewolf here.

 

“I'm sorry?” Eren apologized pathetically.

 

“Your name,” the man demanded ignoring his reply and grabbing hold of the front of Eren's shirt.

 

“Eren Jaeger,” he answered, flinching away. He was not good at tolerating pain and he was sure the guy was going to hit him.

 

“Well Eren,” his name rolled off the man's tongue with familiarity as if he had been saying it for years. “Care to tell me where your little friends are hiding?”

 

Eren shook his head. “No.”

 

“What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said,” the man said with a dangerous tone.

 

“No,” Eren repeated. “I will not betray my friends. They have done nothing wrong.”

 

“If that is true, then they have nothing to fear.”

 

Eren gulped. There was something ominous about the way the man said it. “Why should I listen to anything you say? You kidnapped me!”

 

The man leaned back, looking at him like he was an idiot. “You can't blame me for capturing you. You were sniffing around that old lady's backyard.”

 

“No I was not!”

 

“What were you trying to do to her? Are you some sort of pervert?”

 

“What?” Eren forgot the fear he had felt towards the man.

 

“It is some werewolf thing to go after old ladies?”

 

“What, no!”

 

“Then why were you sneaking around?”

 

“I wasn't!” Eren let out an exaggerated sigh. “I was only passing by and then you came out of nowhere and dragged me to who knows where!”

 

“Hmph,” the guy let him go but leaned against his own leg leisurely. “You are one peculiar runt.”

 

Eren glared at him.

 

“Aaw, don't tell me you are not going to talk to me anymore?” the guy said with mock hurt in his voice. “You miss that old lady that badly? Failed to see her in panties?”

 

“No!” Eren whined. “What is wrong with you?!”

 

The guy smiled a creepy smile at him. “Hit the nail.”

 

“You aren't hitting anything other than my NERVES!” Eren sprang forward, the shackles keeping him place, rattling.

 

“Woah,” the man easily skipped away from him.

 

Eren had bared his teeth at him. He regretted it afterwards though. It probably did not help his situation that he was acting violently. “I just want to go home.”

 

“And do what? Sneak off to--”

 

“Don't say a word about that whatever lady you think I was sniffing at!” Eren grimaced. He did not need to look at his kidnapper to know that he was smirking at him.

 

“Well, hang on tight until my partner gets here. He'll get it out of you.”

 

“I haven't done anything!” Eren protested. “It's not even full moon yet.” This man had no right to keep him here. Eren was completely in control of himself when there was no full moon which triggered his transformation.

 

The man cocked his head to the side. “Alright, I give you that much but you see,” he said taking a step closer Eren from where he had retreated at Eren's outburst. “Lately there has been a series of attacks and we are trying to find the perpetrator. From what we heard there has been a group of three individuals seen near each scene of crime and your little gang fits that description pretty well.”

 

Eren hung his head in defeat. What was there to say against that? “We didn't do anything,” he said but knew he had no way of proving anything.

 

Suddenly Eren heard footsteps in the distance.

 

“Ah my partner is here,” the man said which made Eren think.

 

“Wait a minute,” Eren said confused. “How do you hear that?” he asked and for the first time he paid attention when the man smirked at him, revealing pair of fangs. “Holy shit,” Eren cursed and wanted to get as far away from the man as possible. “I thought you smelled like a vampire because of your job!”

 

“Idiot,” the man muttered just before the footsteps were near enough that they saw a shadow fell on the floor in the corridor outside the cell.

 

“Why the fuck is a vampire working as a vampire hunter?” Eren asked out loud.

 

He got his answer from the man who just arrived outside the cell, “Because he is bound to a human master.”

 

“Tch,” the vampire let out a displeased sound.

 

Eren looked between the vampire and the human with wide eyes. Is that possible?”

 

The human smiled at him in a way that was obviously meant to appear gentle. The smile however did not reach his eyes. “Yes it is. Levi is one of our oldest vampires in service.”

 

Eren looked at the vampire Levi, eyeing him suspiciously. Then a sudden thought passed his mind and he smiled. “Say, Levi? How old are you?”

 

“What does that...oh no you don't.”

 

“You've been telling me how I just _love_ the old people, right?” Eren gazed at him with his best puppy eye look. “Please, let me sniff at your underwear or whatever it was that I was supposed to be sniffing at,” Eren snapped, his voice turning from sweet sing-song into a growl.

 

“I see you made a new friend, Levi,” the human commented. “Do you want to keep him?”

 

Eren thought it was a joke but something in the man's voice told him he shouldn't take it as such.

 

Levi snarled through his teeth as he looked at Eren. “Do I have to?”

 

The man outside the cell laughed. “You know we could use a werewolf on our team and there is no other way to bind him than having a vampire do it.”

 

“No!” Eren shouted. “Please no, I'll do anything you ask. Do not bind me to this creep!”

 

“Creep?” Levi asked astonished. “You panties sniffing mongrel call me a creep!”

 

“Now, now, let's not get over excited here,” the human said. “I am sorry young man but we do not have any other choice. Catching a werewolf is not a simple thing to do.”

 

“Please I beg of you, let me go!” Eren rattled the shackles. He was getting desperate as his fate of being bound to a vampire for the rest of his life was approaching exceedingly fast. “I'll do anything!”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“No,” Eren whined as he noticed how Levi crept slowly closer to him. “Don't, please,” he cried.

 

“It won't hurt,” Levi told him. “Much,” was the last word Eren heard before his head was locked in place by a strong grip and a pair of fangs sank into his neck.

 

He whimpered and tears fell from his eyes because of the sharp pain on his neck. Silently inside his head he said goodbye to Mikasa and Armin as he was sure he would never see them again and if he did, he would not be able to return to their side no matter how much he wanted.

 

Levi drank his blood and lapped his tongue over the little puncture wounds to stop the bleeding.

 

“Bind him,” the man outside the cell commanded.

 

“Yes, Master Erwin,” Levi answered, biting down on his own arm and force feeding the blood to Eren.

 

If Levi had not kept his jaw open he would have bitten him back. Levi pinched Eren's nose close, forcing him to gulp the offered blood down his throat.

 

Levi pulled away and looked into the eyes of Eren that the werewolf himself did not know had changed color from green to yellow. “You are mine now, runt.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my idea here is that they are all now connected to each other in one way or the other so.. I hope this made some sense to someone. This just seems like a slice of a bigger story that I do not have the time to go into right now.


	6. Day 6: A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no grave to visit but there is a place that Eren goes to once a year.

Eren sat under a small tree that he had planted three years ago on that small hill. He sat there every year on the same exact day.

 

It was the day he had lost someone important. A person who had had a big impact on him, shaping him to be who he was today.

 

Eren had wanted to remember him someway and a week after his death Eren had planted the tree so that he could have something concrete to remind him of the amazing person he had met all those years ago when things were just getting crazy.

 

Eren looked at the tree that was not so big yet that he could lean on it. It was not strong enough yet. Eren chuckled as he thought how it fit their relationship that they had had. Levi had made him stronger when he had not been. Eren had been living in the illusion that he was but Levi had made him realize how wrong he had been. Levi had made him a person who people could truly trust and lean on for support.

 

He had made Eren to believe in himself. Made him not question his decisions. There were so many things Eren was grateful for.

 

Eren really missed him.

 

Levi's death made him angry even after all these years. The last person he had expected to die had been Levi. Things had gotten much more scarier after Levi died. Eren had come to realize exactly how much he had counted on him to be there.

 

Eren had been standing by the tree for maybe half an hour when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Erwin walking up to him and he quickly got up to his feet.

 

“I thought you'd might be here,” the blond man said, looking somewhere past Eren at the fields spreading in front of them.

 

“Yeah,” Eren replied, crossing his arms as the wind was getting stronger, sending chills down his spine.

 

They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Eren didn't think they needed to even talk about Levi. Erwin had known the man a lot longer than Eren had and he had witnessed the what could be called a friendship between the two. Eren wasn't sure if that was the right word to use but he knew that Levi had trusted Erwin's decision making skills tremendously. Levi had not questioned his orders. Ever.

 

The silence however was broken a minute later.

 

“He was a great friend. I will miss him always,” Erwin said, placing his hand on Eren's shoulder for a brief moment.

 

“Yeah he was,” Eren didn't know what else to say.

 

“Take your time,” Erwin says, his hand slipping off Eren's shoulder and he walks away.

 

Eren watches him go and a thought flashes across his mind that he wouldn't mind following after him.

 

The wind picks up and pushes him towards the direction that Erwin is walking.

 

“Okay, okay, I'm going,” he mutters under his breath with a smile, taking the gust of wind as a sign from beyond the grave.


	7. Day 7: Pagan, Angel and a Borrowed Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin hit something with a car which turns out to be the best thing ever that happened to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, Hey I wanna warn for such thing as suicide attempt!   
> So if that makes you squishy, get out right now.

 

It was in middle of the night when two men were sitting in a car, driving across the country.

 

Levi was staring out of the side window, bored out of his mind. They had been driving for three hours already and nothing but darkness was out there. They were literally in middle of nowhere.

 

Levi was turning to say to Erwin that he'd take over the wheel for an hour or two when his eyes widened. “What the fuck!” he had time to shout before they crashed into something that rolled over the hood, over the roof and landed somewhere behind them on the road.

 

The tires screeched as Erwin hit the break.

 

Levi slammed his hands against the dashboard. “What the hell..” Levi breathed out. He could not comprehend what it had been. He looked at the mirror but saw nothing. He turned to look through the rear window but still saw nothing. “What was that?”

 

Erwin was gripping the steering wheel his knuckles white.

 

“Hey, Erwin,” Levi tried to get his attention but the blond man was staring in front without batting an eyelid. The man was in shock. “Fuck,” Levi cursed, undoing the seat belt and getting out of the car.

 

He had to admit he was scared when he walked around the car to see what it was that they had hit. Levi had not had the time to really see well what the white thing was that flashed over the car.

 

The car... he cursed under his breath as he realized that the car might be damaged.

 

Levi did a good impression of what Erwin had looked like in the car and probably still did, when he saw what it was lying on the road behind the car.

 

There were bloodied feathers and under them poked a man's head. Levi looked at the man for a while, trying to understand what it was that he was seeing. He tentatively reached out and touched the clean part of the white feather coat he saw.

 

It felt warm.

 

Then suddenly it moved.

 

Levi hurried backwards as the man moaned in pain. He landed on his ass and stared as a huge wing stretched out in front of him, looking a bit crooked in a way it probably shouldn't be.

 

The man whined, tears spilling from his eyes. The wing shook before slumping down next to the guy. “Shit,” the stranger said through his obvious pain.

 

“It seems pointless to ask if you are alright,” Levi said still in a state of shock of what he was seeing. He must have hit his head or something. This was unreal. He could swear the guy was an angel.

 

The man just moaned again, crying. It must have really been hurting him or his wing.

 

Levi swallowed as he tried to come up with anything he should or could do in this situation. He listed the things inside his head.

 

Erwin had hit someone.

 

That someone was hurting.

 

They were in middle of nowhere.

 

They could literally just kill this guy and dump his body to the side of the road and no one would know.

 

Levi couldn't do that so it really wasn't an option. First things first, he had to make sure the guy was not dying right at this moment. They could potentially call for help but who knew how long that would take to get here.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked. He needed to say something as he got up, dusting his jeans.

 

The man with a brilliant green eyes, Levi noted, look up to him, biting his lower lip not in the seductive way, the complete opposite way.

 

Levi reached out again to asses the damage and as soon as his fingers came in contact with the wing the man flinched away. “Apparently not,” Levi stated and wanted to kick himself for it. Of course the man was not okay! “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

 

“I don't know,” the man sobbed through his tears.

 

Levi licked his lips, hesitating what to say. “You are going to be alright. Just calm down, okay?” What the fuck was he supposed to say. He had no medical training. He could not even start to predict how badly this man was hurt! “I don't know where we are so best shot we got is to take you with us and try to find the nearest town or hospital or something,” Levi rambled as he tried to think of a way to get the winged man into the car that hopefully was still in working condition.

 

“Just wait here,” Levi said as he scrambled to his feet and went to yank the driver's side door open. “Erwin!” He called out the name of the blond haired man who had not moved a muscle since Levi had left. “Get the fuck out of the car,” he growled, pulling on the sleeve of Erwin's shirt.

 

Levi needed to take the wheel, there was no other option. Erwin was far from driving condition. “There is a man lying behind the car,” Levi started to explain when Erwin was finally standing next to him. He cupped his face between his hands and looked into Erwin's eyes. “Hey, are you listening to me!”

 

Erwin's blue eyes focused on his.

 

“Erwin, everything is alright. Now get on the passenger seat and buckle up. I'll get the guy into the car and we are off, okay?”

 

The blue eyes peered at him and to Levi's relief the man nodded at him.

 

“Dear god,” Levi breathed out as soon as Erwin started moving. Levi returned to the angel's side. How was he going to get this little punk into the car in the first place? “Can you move?”

 

The man was no longer crying as much as he had but tears still flowed out of his eyes. Hesitantly the guy moved, gasping for breath with a pained look on his face.

 

“Are you an angel?” Levi blurted out as he watched the man struggle.

 

The man paused, looking at him with puffed read eyes. “Yes.”

 

“Then why don't you use some holy power or something and fix that wing of yours?”

 

“I can't.”

 

“Well fuck that then.” Levi wiped his face with his hand as he realized just how much in trouble they were. “Don't tell me that God himself is going to come out and punish us for hitting you with a car?”

 

The young man almost laughed but winced as soon as he tried. “I think I broke some ribs.”

 

“Here,” Levi offered his help to get him up from the ground. The angel was a bit taller than Levi. His wing was indeed broken compared to the other one at the angel's back. It was twisted and looked nasty.

 

“Will that heal properly or do we need to take you to a hospital?”

 

“It'll heal with some help.”

 

“Help?”

 

“Yeah,” was all the angel said before limping towards the car.

 

Levi hurried to open the door to the backseat. “Are you going to fit in there?” he asked, looking at the broken wing with concern.

 

“I'll manage.”

 

What was it with this guy and short answers, Levi wondered as he stepped back to give the angel enough room to crawl on the backseat. When he was in, Levi slammed the door shut and took his own seat at the behind the wheel.

 

To his pleasure, the car started just fine and they were off on their way without a hitch. He glanced at Erwin who was staring at his hands. The guy was still not fine. Levi started to get worried if he ever would be. Levi turned on the radio and found a channel that had some rock music on. He needed to stay awake for the next five hours that it would take to reach the destination they had. They were supposed to be having breakfast at some shitty motel and sleep for a few hours before continuing their way.

 

But now...

 

Levi wasn't so sure they'd even make it to their final destination anymore.

 

The angel was awfully quiet in the back. “Are you comfortable? How is that wing going to heal itself?” Levi asked as he turned down the volume a bit to hear if the angel answered.

 

“Why do you want to know?”

 

“Because my buddy here,” he gestured towards Erwin. “Isn't in a talking mood and I don't want to get bored again like I was before we rammed into you.”

 

Levi waited for an answer and when he started to lose hope that he would get one, the angel started to talk.

 

“It heals naturally but setting the bone would help and some care and attention.”

 

“What does that mean?” Levi asked confused.

 

“Love.”

 

Levi was dumbfounded. “Well I can try to deal with the bone but I ain't got any love to share.”

 

“I know. That's why I didn't want to talk about it,” the angel sounded emotionally hurt.

 

“You are such a great conversationalist,” Levi said with sarcasm. “What's your name kid?”

 

“Eren.”

 

“Well Eren, we could try to set that bone of yours but I have no idea how.”

 

“It's fine.”

 

Levi glanced at the rear view mirror. “We'll be driving for at least five hours,” he said. “Don't get any blood on the seats. This is a rental car.”

 

“Can't help it,” Eren answered.

 

“Fuck,” Levi cursed as he thought of how he would have to explain to the rental company why the backseat was covered in blood. “Isn't there any way to stop the bleeding?”

 

“Give me a hug maybe?” Eren suggested with a tone that sounded way too serious to be a joke.

 

“What?” Levi asked but raised his hand to stop Eren from answering. “Never mind. Erwin why won't you go in the backseat and give the guy a hug?” Levi nudged the blond man sitting next to him.

 

“What?” Finally Erwin talked.

 

Levi sighed in relief as he stopped the car to the side of the road. “Get on the backseat and hug that guy. He needs it.” To his surprise Erwin did what he was told without asking why. As soon as the two other men in the car were more or less cuddling on the backseat Levi got back to driving a little over the speed limit. “Get some sleep you two if you can.”

 

Once in a while Levi took a glance at the occupants on the backseat. Eren was sleeping soundly, leaning against Erwin's chest and the blond was resting his head on top of the brunet's head also asleep.

 

There was a faint glow on Eren's wing and Levi made a wild guess that meant it was healing. It had stopped bleeding and the already spilled blood had dried up. Levi shook his head. The angel had not been kidding when he had said he needed a hug.

 

There was only a few more hours until they'd reach the motel. He seriously needed sleep. After resting they could figure out what to do with the angel if there was anything they even needed to do. If that wing healed then he could just fly away. Levi was fine either way but he'd make that brat clean the blood off the seats first for sure.

 

His little cleaning fantasy was disturbed by the victim himself.

 

“How long until we stop?” Eren asked.

 

Levi glanced at the clock on the dashboard display. “About two hours.”

 

Eren hummed. Levi thought he would say something but the angel fell silent, resting his head awkwardly against the back of Levi's seat.

 

“How's your wing?”

 

“It's okay,” Eren said sounding beat.

 

Levi was confused by how Eren was acting. Eren didn't exactly seem to be a perky person and his voice sounded so defeated all the time. Could it be that the angel was depressed? “Are you alright?” Levi asked, hopefully in a gentle way so that Eren would get his drift.

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“No, you're not.”

 

Eren sighed knowing that he could not escape this conversation. “I have a lot of stuff to figure out.”

 

“So angels get worries too, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Eren said.

 

A thought occurred to Levi. “You didn't walk in front of our car on purpose, did you?”

 

“I might have,” the hurt angel admitted.

 

“Jesus,” Levi cursed. “How is he by the way? Everything good for him up there in the heaven?” Levi asked and heard Eren chuckle.

 

“I won't answer that.”

 

“Aaw, come on, Eren!” Levi teased the angel further. “I'm not exactly religious myself but it would be good to rub it in someone's face if I had some inside info, you know?”

 

“Yes, that is exactly why I won't say anything.”

 

“Have you met him?”

 

Eren gave him the look that told him to jump of a bridge.

 

“You are one grumpy angel, you know that.” Levi shook his head. “So tell me, what exactly are your worries?”

 

“I really don't want to--”

 

“Cut the crap. It's not like I really care but it might make you feel better if someone listened, right?” Levi glanced over his shoulder to see Eren looking at him. “You never know if I have some killer advice for you. Almost became one too.”

 

Eren sighed again but then started to talk, “I had this other angle in my sights.”

 

“Love trouble, should have known,” Levi interrupted Eren but apologized right after and told him to continue.

 

“But she chose someone else. I thought she was my one and only,” if it was even possible Eren sounded more defeated than ever.

 

“That's it?” Levi asked and could swear there was a sudden murderous aura coming off the angel. “I mean, you never told her that you wanted to spend the rest of your lives together?”

 

“I guess so.”

 

“Then you can only blame yourself buddy.”

 

“I am.”

 

“And you thought that jumping in front of a car will solve your problem?”

 

“Not exactly. I just did not know if I wanted to live anymore.”

 

“But aren't you immortal?”

 

“Not exactly,” Eren said again.

 

“Is that a yes or no?”

 

Eren hesitated for a few seconds. “No.”

 

“Why do I still doubt that a mere car crash would kill you. Are you stupid or what?”

 

“It's like you said, you never know unless you try.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes. That wasn't exactly what he had said but it had been what he meant. “I don't think that is exactly how it goes, Eren.”

 

“It is exactly like that. She didn't even consider me,” Eren sounded like he was crying. Levi did not turn around to check if he was.

 

Few minutes later he heard Eren sobbing. Levi did not know what to say. He had had a few disappointing relationships in the past but nothing like Eren apparently had thought he had been having.

 

“She came to me smiling the most beautiful smile I've ever seen and she was so excited,” Eren said, crying and hiccuping his way through the story. “She already had the promise ring on her finger. How was I supposed to compete with that when I didn't even know she had any plans to devote herself to someone already. We never talked about those things seriously. I always thought I'd have time to propose to her.”

 

“Tough luck buddy,” Levi said. “That's how women are. They say they want honesty and talking and all that shit but they don't talk until there is a problem or at all and blame you for it.” Okay maybe he sounded too bitter when he said all that. There might have been a woman or two who had blamed him for not being honest or some other bullshit.

 

“But I love her,” Eren said.

 

“It's her loss.”

 

“That doesn't help at all.”

 

“It does. Sooner you realize that the better.”

 

“Now I understand why you said you got no love to share.”

 

Levi laughed. He was too tired at this time in the morning. They were an hour away from the motel. Erwin was still sleeping on the backseat. Levi needed that sleep badly, really badly.

 

“We'll be there soon,” Levi said, glancing at Eren.

 

“Cool, I think my wing is almost healed.”

 

“Are you going to flap away when it is?”

 

“I might.”

 

“You might? I hope you are not going to try killing yourself again. She's not worth it, buddy. There is plenty of fish in the sea.”

 

“You might be right.”

 

“Bet your ass I am. Keep talking to me for a bit longer though or I might fall asleep,” Levi told the angel.

 

“Where are you guys going?” Eren asked, genuinely interested as to why the two men were driving in the middle of the night.

 

“We are on our way to Erwin's sister's wedding. Erwin is afraid of flying so we decided to drive there.”

 

“Sounds nice.”

 

“You could come with us if you want.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Who knows if you meet someone new there, eh?”

 

“Nah, I'm not supposed to meddle with mortals.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

Eren smiled, trying to hide his embarrassment. “I'm sorry I jumped in front of your car.”

 

“You better be because you are cleaning that blood you spilled on the seat.”

 

“I can do that,” Eren agreed.

 

“Good.” That settled that issue. Maybe the rental car company would not even notice anything wrong.

 

They chit chatted rest of the way to the motel. It was about seven am when they parked the car and woke Erwin up.

 

“Hi, I'm Eren,” the angel said to Erwin when the blond man was finally awake and seemed to be acting more like himself again.

 

“Nice to meet you, Eren. I didn't know Levi picked up a hitchhiker?”

 

“He's not. Open your eyes Erwin. He is an angel.”

 

“Well he is rather good looking young man.” Erwin looked between Levi and Eren before leaning in to whisper to Eren, “That is the first time I hear him call anyone an angel. I think he likes you, Eren.”

 

The angel chuckled but didn't correct Erwin. “Yeah he might.”

 

“Get your asses into the room!” Levi shouted from the door of the motel room. “I'm getting some sleep. Don't make too much noise.”

 

“Aye aye, Captain,” Erwin said and settled on a small couch with Eren to talk to him quietly while Levi slept.

 

“So you were all alone in the dark night?”

 

“Yeah,” Eren said not knowing if it was a good idea to tell Erwin that he had hit him with the car. Probably not so he decided not to mention it at all. Erwin probably thought he had seen a bad dream. “I'm on my way to see some relatives and you guys seem to be going to the same place so lucky for me.”

 

“I must admit I am surprised by how Levi spoke of you,” Erwin said. “What did you do to make him call you an angel? That man is in a shell you know, like an clam.”

 

“Oh I don't know. We just talked. He needed something to keep him awake.” Yeah, another accident would have been bad. “Do you mind if I go outside and stretch my legs a bit?”

 

“Oh no, be my guest, just open and close the door quietly. Levi is angry like a bee if he is woken up in middle of his beauty sleep.”

 

Eren smiled as he did not dare to laugh as he tiptoed to the door. He was fairly positive he did not wake Levi up. The black-haired man had fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. It made Eren really grateful that Levi had stayed awake until they had reached the motel. Eren didn't want to think about how close to crashing they had been with the sleep deprived Levi driving.

 

He had to smile as he thought how Levi had made him regret the decision of trying to end his life. Levi was right. He should have just talked to somebody maybe even tell her that he loved her to see if she would change her mind. But now he feared it was too late already.

 

That aside, Eren stretched his wings carefully. The injured wing looked normal but he could still feel pain as he moved it so it was not fully healed yet. Eren sighed. He would probably need to wait a few hours to be able to fly.

 

Which brought him to the next question of the day, why did not Erwin see his wings? The man could be faking that he did not see them but Eren was sure that Erwin would have at least glanced at them once if he did see them. On the other hand Levi's reaction had been far from normal. The shorter man had been totally okay with the fact that he was an angel. The man had even touched his wings!

 

Eren could not remember that last time someone had done that. It must have been when he was very young. A mere mortal had touched him and Eren could still recall the sensation when that warm hand had landed on his injured wing. It had been like a electricity current had passed through him. It had jolted Eren back to the world of living, so the speak. Levi had played a bigger role than he would ever know.

 

Eren had to repay this somehow. There had to be something he could do and help Levi. He pondered what could possibly be the thing as he went back inside. He needed to heal his wing and curling up next to Levi sounded like a good excuse to do so but before he could execute his plan Erwin beckoned him over.

 

“It's nice weather out there,” Eren said quietly. “I was thinking of taking my chances and getting some sleep too. Do you think Levi would mind?” Eren asked and then looked at the sleeping man, snoring softly on the bed.

 

“If you are careful enough without waking him.”

 

Eren nodded. He thought back to the conversation he had with Levi in the car. “He said you are on your way to some wedding? How long have you known each other?”

 

“My sister's wedding,” Erwin said with a smile. “I've known Levi since we were little kids.” Erwin cast an affectionate gaze on the man he spoke of.

 

Eren studied carefully the look on Erwin's face. “You love him,” Eren stated as if it was clear as a day.

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“No I mean, you really love him, don't you?”

 

Erwin looked slightly pained and uncomfortable. “He doesn't know.”

 

“Tell him.” Eren pressed on, “You have to tell him.” Eren found this ironic that he was in the same situation, in a way. “You never know when it is already too late if you just wait.”

 

“Maybe it already is,” Erwin said, looking back and forth between Eren and Levi.

 

“No,” Eren hushed as he realized what Erwin meant. “No, no, no, that is not it. You need to tell him. Don't even think for one second what he'll answer just do it.” Eren realized that he should take his own advice or should have. “Tell him,” he emphasized and clutched hold of Erwin's shoulders. “Seriously, tell him.”

 

Eren was not sure how this whole thing had turned out like this but he felt like he had to make Erwin see things the way he did. “I made that mistake,” Eren told him. “I always assumed that I would get this pretty girl I had known my whole life and one day she just told me she was going to spend the rest of her life with someone else. You cannot make that mistake!” Eren hissed at him, trying to keep his voice down.

 

After saying all that it started to seem really weird if Eren went to sleep in the same bed as Levi. That would be awkward but Eren needed that to fix his wing. How did mortals function without cuddles all the time? “I need some sleep,” Eren said. At least he didn't need to hide his wings from Erwin.

 

“I should probably lay down too.”

 

“Could we cuddle?” Eren asked up front.

 

“What?”

 

“I like to cuddle. I mean I don't mean in a weird way I just sleep a lot better if I'm cuddling somebody,” Eren said with the most angelic smile that he could muster and it melted Erwin's heart apparently because the man said, “Sure.”

 

They crept towards the bed and it was a miracle that they managed to squeeze themselves on it without waking Levi up.

 

Eren was content and happy as he was lulled to sleep by listening to Erwin's heart beat.

 

He woke up three hours later and shifted his wing carefully. He felt no pain, it had healed. Eren looked up at Erwin's sleeping face which was not as peaceful as it could have been. The man was having an nightmare.

 

“I didn't do it..” Erwin mumbled in his sleep, and twitched a little. “I swear, it wasn't me.. it came out of nowhere...”

 

Eren put two and two together as he listened to the hushed and pained voice of Erwin. The blond man had been in denial over what happened, driving into Eren and all that. The angel saw his opportunity to repay back Erwin this little cuddling session. He placed his hand over Erwin's forehead gently, and closed his eyes. He did a simple healing spell on his to ease his guilt over what had happened and made him believe that it had been an animal of some sort.

 

Eren smiled as Erwin's dreams turned peaceful once again and the man calmed down. It wasn't until he had already done that when he saw Levi staring at him.

 

“I didn't know you can do things like that to others?”

 

“Yeah I can heal others but I can't do a single thing for myself,” Eren admitted. “He should not panic over the accident anymore. It was causing a nightmare.” Eren got up.

 

“Is your wing alright?”

 

“Yeah. I'm just going to go.”

 

“Why not stay with us a bit longer?”

 

Eren considered it for two seconds but then he remembered how Erwin would hate it that he was still around. That man needed to confess and Eren would only be in the way. “I can't. I really need to get going. I'm sorry I troubled you,” Eren tried to sound as apologetic as he could.

 

“Pfft, we hit you with a car for heaven's sake.”

 

“Shhh,” Eren shushed him. “Don't tell that to Erwin. He thinks it was some deer or something.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Take care of him,” Eren said actually wanting to ask if Levi had any of the sort of feelings for Erwin as the blond man did for him. But he had meddled with them too much already. He was breaking the rules but he had to make it up to Levi somehow. “I wish you'll be happy.”

 

“What is it with this happiness crap suddenly?” Levi asked after Eren's rather random wishing well line.

 

“You got happiness right in front of you. Don't lose it,” Eren said and walked out of the door.

 

“Hey, wait!” Levi called after him, rushing out of the bed and after the angel but when he stepped outside he didn't see any sign of Eren anywhere. “Shit,” he cursed.

 

He walked back in and went to wake Erwin up. “Hey, big guy, time to go.” What Levi expected was that Erwin was going to open his eyes and follow him to the car but instead he received a bear hug and found himself on his back on the bed. “What the fuck!” he exclaimed.

 

“I need to tell you something,” Erwin said his voice serious.

 

“Wha-what is it?” Levi asked confused by this sudden close proximity of his best friend.

 

“For as long as we've known each other I've loved you.”

 

Levi didn't know exactly what Erwin meant so he said, “I love you too, you know that. You are my best friend.”

 

“Not like a friend.”

 

Levi was sure he looked like a dying fish, gasping from breath. Was Erwin saying what he thought he was? “I don't know what to say.”

 

“You don't need to say anything. I just want you to know.”

 

Levi was at loss of words. He was reminded of his talk with Eren about how Eren should have just confessed. “Did you talk to Eren about this?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I see,” Levi said, trying to figure out how he should react to this.

 

“I don't expect you to love me back, Levi. I just don't want to regret never telling you.”

 

“No, no, it's fine, just give me a moment.” Levi had never been this lost with his feelings. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Erwin had spoken to Eren.

 

Suddenly what Eren had said made sense, _“You got happiness right in front of you. Don't lose it.”_

 

Could he trust an angel who had tried to commit a suicide to escape his own heart ache?

 

Levi took a deep breath, knowing he was making Erwin worry with his silence. “Okay.”

 

“Okay what?”

 

Levi forced himself to look into Erwin's eyes even when he was scared. “Okay, we can try dating if you want to.”

 

“You don't mean that.”

 

“Yes I do.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“For fuck's sake what do I have to say! Yes, goddammit!”

 

“That's more like it.”

 

“Fucking bastard,” Levi muttered and received a relieved chuckle from Erwin. “Don't make me regret this.”

 

“Never,” Erwin promised.

 

“I want the whole deal, dates and whatnot.”

 

“As you wish,” Erwin agreed without any hesitation.

 

“Don't spoil me rotten though,” Levi pointed out. He hated overly sweet things and to receive flowers or such all the time was not what he liked.

 

Erwin made a face as if he was thinking it over. “Only occasionally.”

 

“We go slow.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. Now we got to get going or we are going to miss that damn wedding. I do not want to listen to your mother yapping her mouth of because we are late.”

 

Levi had chosen to trust Eren's words and one year later he smiled fondly at the memory of meeting the angel. Eren had pushed him and Erwin together and Levi did not regret his decision. For the past year Erwin had wooed him just like he asked and Levi had started to really look at him despite knowing him for so long he realized that he had never thought of this possibility. It was all thanks to Eren who broke his vow to never meddle in the lives of mortals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the end! xD These were so silly ones. I dunno what was I doing really.. never again, I say.


End file.
